MaximumStyle Chapter 1
by TheJuneChild
Summary: When Max finds herself depressed after Fang leaves, she must hang onto something she never thought she'd use. Her mind. And as the Flock starts to snap, and her mother gives Max some bad news, Maximum must hold it together for her family, and her flock.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Max. Maximum Ride. I'm 15, and have no boundaries. I have killed more people then one person can kill in a lifetime. And, I'm fine with that. 'Cause, you see, they're not people. They're monsters. Created by the same scientists that made me. So, you may be asking yourself, am I a monster? What makes me so special? But, I wouldn't really be able to answer that. I'd just say, 'cause I actually am living. But so are they, right? Right. The thing is, they're the monsters, because they try to kill us. Because they been ordered to. By the freaks that made us. Talk about bad parenting. So, enough delaying the answer. We're not monsters (my flock and I) 'cause we have a choice. And we're choosing not to obey them. They're greatest creations, just bit them in the butt. Maximum-Style.

"Uh, Max?" Iggy asked me. "What?" I replied. "You might want to lay off the picture. He's gone, never coming back. I'm sorry," he said quietly. _Thanks, Iggy. Way to the lay the bomb. Oh…wait… that's funny. Iggy. Bomb. Get it? Ha ha. I need a life. _"Iggy, don't worry, I'm not staring at the damn picture. I'm looking at my nails," I said stiffly. "Uh, what? Max, looking at her nails? Oh, god, we _got _to get Fang back!" Gazzy replied, walking into the room. "Buzz off, squirt," I snapped. _How dare they! If I wasn't holding the picture of...I shall not name him! Traitor, pathetic traitor! Let's call him, PT... _"Okay..." Gazzy sulked. He slouched out of the room. "You too, Iggy." "What? Really, Max? Pick on the blind kid, much?" he said, hurt. "Iggy, that wore off a long time ago. You've used it too much. Now, _scram_!" I threatened. "I'm leaving." He pouted out the room, sighing loudly. God, I'm horrible. It's all because of PT! I shall never forgive him! I stared down at the glass picture I held in my hands, it's cover smudged with my tears. It showed PT, with me. Only me. Special, adorable, amazing, pathetic, grumpy, me. We were laughing at a joke Gazzy had told, the sunlight in our eyes. I was blaming everyone 'cause he was gone. Heck, even Nudge. But, I should have only been blaming myself. So, I could jump off buildings, knock out awful monsters, swim with a huge squid, and face my evil twin, but I couldn't blame myself? Who _was _I? I heard a voice peep through the door. "Max? It's us, Angel and Nudge." I wiped my face quickly, surprised to feel wet blotches. "Um, It's not a good time right now," I called back, my voice hoarse. "All right," Angle said softly. The door clipped shut. And, to add to my total, I couldn't even face two preteen girls. Sheesh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max? It's me, Fang." The voice rang to me, calling as if in a dream. Waaaiiiittt. Is this a dream? I squinted my eyes, trying to see past the cloudy white fog that warped my vision. I felt incredibly light, like I was floating on clouds. Probably was. "Max? Take my hand, and we'll fly on." There was the stinking voice! And since when did Fang go so _corny_? "Fly on? Isn't that in a book?" I said quietly. _Wait_. Wait a moment! Fang is gone. Like, gone! He is no more! Like my blue jeans. Ripped. Away. "Stop it, Fang. Just stop it." My voice rang out into the silence. "Why? Come here, Maaaaxxxxiiimmmuuumm," the words slurred together, like Fang was drunk. Hah. Hah. "Uhhhh, noooooo," I replied back, mimicking him. I felt like a toddler, learning her ABC's. A small figure started to come through the clouds. TOTAL? I WAS TALKING TO A DOG? "Max. He's here. You've got to come," he said seriously. Usually, I would laugh, 'cause, it's a talking dog! But, I wasn't laughing now. "Mmmm, no thanks? He's a traitor, a backstabbing traitor. He's a PT!" I cried. Total wrinkled his furry forehead. "PT? What's tha-Oh wait, never mind. But, Max, it's serious. Your mom-well, just come here, or wake up. Either one," Total commanded. Again, I don't like obeying a dog. It's...weird. "I think I'll wake up. But I am _not _seeing PT!" I muttered, crossing my arms. "Hmmm, 'k. But, you have to hurry! They're coming, and your mom can't-" he began but a huge BOOM! Interrupted him. "Is that normal?" I asked. "Uh, no." Fang came out of the clouds, and my heart stopped. He looked exactly the same, like time had frozen. I don't think he even aged! "PT?" I asked, my voice hollow. He laughed. "Uh, no. I'm Fang, remember?" _Uh, no, this, uh, no, that!_ Just shut it! "No, I don't!" I said stubbornly. He'll always be PT! Total looked up at Fang. "Should we?" he asked. Fang nodded, looking at me sadly. "What?" I said. He gazed at me. "I'll miss you." I swallowed. Miss me? I'll? Didn't he already miss me? He's been gone like for a month! They turned away as the bangs got louder. "Yeah, sure! Turn away! I don't mind!" I exclaimed. They ignored me. "Idiots," I muttered. Fang's body began to shake as Total disappeared. He hunched over, his hands pressed against the clouds. How he didn't fall through, still makes me wonder. Then he choked. "Fang?" I murmured. It was the first time I had said his name. He looked at me over his shoulder. And I screamed. His eyes, his dark eyes, were blood red. Like, literally _blood red_. I backed away, pressing against an invisible force. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I spun around and felt my breath caught. I swear, I didn't think my heart could take more of this. Ari looked down at me, his face covered in fur. He was partly formed, like he couldn't transform completely. "Max. Hi." I bit my lip. Ari? I thought he was dead? But wasn't this a dream? Oh, god, please let this be a dream! "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. I turned around and began to run toward Fang. He looked up, his eyes beginning to bleed. The blood dribbled down his pale cheek, making my stomach churn. His mouth opened and more blood poured out. A figure stood over him, looking disgusted. It was my twin. The other Max. She crossed her arms and looked at me, glaring. I suddenly felt self-conscious that I was in freaking PJ's. Evil Max bent down to Fang and held out a cup. The blood poured into it. AND WHERE DID SHE GET A CUP? "Don't touch him!" I shouted. She smiled grimly. Then, like in a flash, like a dream, she kissed him. She bent to look at me, wiping her mouth of the blood. Fang was gasping, trying to get some air. He was dying. I saw a knife lodged into his back. So she stabbed him. Ari came and stood beside me. "It's going to happen," he murmured. "What? Fang is going to die?" I cried. I couldn't seem to breathe. Already he had almost died before. I didn't need this again! "No, more then that. Fang will live. It's you I'm worried about," he muttered. Fang collapsed onto his side, clutching his throat. Evil Max smiled at him. Then she faded. WHY WAS EVERYONE DISAPPEARING? IT'S SO FREAKING ANNOYING! "Me? Am I going to die?" I exclaimed, my eyes on Fang. I couldn't seem to get my feet to move toward him. It's like they were stuck to the ground. Ari didn't answer. Licking dry lips, I closed my eyes. I wanted to wake up. I _needed _to wake up. "Your mother will tell you. She'll explain everything," Ari finally said. I shot open my eyes. "Mom? Why mom?" I asked. "Because she just will," was all he said. Hey, Ari! Why don't you look up the definition of the word annoying? You'll find your name there. "Thanks," I muttered. Fang gasped and twitched. I, again, tried to fight my way towards him. But I couldn't. Tears began to stream down my face. Fang gave one last shuddered breath then lay still. He was gone. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "It's fine, he's still alive in the real world. This is just to show you, that someone will take Fang's place in this dream," Ari reassured me. "Who?" I cried. Ari looked away. "Can't tell you." "THANKS!" I shouted. Ari winked and faded. Now I was alone, except with Fang's pitiful form on the floor. My mind spun. Who would take his place? What did my mom want to tell me? Why am I in a freaking cloud? I gazed at Fang as I felt myself fade. So someone I knew would be stabbed. Someone would die. But who? When I woke up, I hugged myself and cried. I sobbed out everything that I had. Why? Why was my life so complicated? And why did Fang's bloody eyes never leave my mind? Would that actually happen? Could eyes even _do _that? I frowned as my sobs eased. So, Fang was still alive. But, something was going to happen. Something bad. And someone was going to die because of it. Someone I loved. But, what was my mom going to tell me? I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. I was too tired to save the world right now.


End file.
